Your my chosen one
by dumbledore-loves-me
Summary: Oliver Woods x Olivia Williams. A love story (Yes if you don't like those then don't read it!) Not sappy, more about secondary or little known characters. Going more in to detail about them. I follow along the story line, no worries! It follows the golden trio's adventure just from a 3rd person's point of view. About a new character (Olivia Williams) that falls in love with Ol
1. Prologue

**I do not nor will I ever (sigh) own Harry Potter. All rights are reserved to the amazing J. K. Rowling. **

PROLOGUE

I sit at the breakfast table with my head in my hands, moaning.

"Stop moaning and just do it! Your father will help you! Honestly Olivia! It's just gardening!" My mom says sternly as she places a heaping plate of fresh fruit

I look between the gap in my fingers and sniff the air hopefully. I lower my hands excitedly.

"FOOD!" I yell doing a small happy dance.

I rush to dig in but my mom pulls it away. "Only if you do the garden!" She says waving her finger and I roll my eyes.

For the first 11 years of my life I have been raised in a normal wizarding household. Filled with magic, I grew to love it and I waited most impatiently for the day that I turned 11. I witsfully daydreamed of Hogwarts, new friends, being able to perform magic, Quidditch and most of all _a boyfriend_.

All of my family looks alike. My mom Charlotte has short dirty blonde hair that's usually pinned back, she also has big light blue eyes framed with long blonde lashes that caught the light perfectly in the summer. She was a short plump woman, like any mother, who loved a clean house and strangely enough a neat garden even though she hated gardening. My dad Eric was a shorter man with balding light ashy brown hair, his eyes were blue too but a deep still navy. His yes were framed with thick dark lashes so unlike my mothers, but were still gorgeous none the less. He loved Quidditch and played chaser in his day.

Now as I was raised in family of 4 children, 2 older sisters and 1 older brother, so I thought that romance was normal. I mean I grew up with my 2 older sister Samantha and Jenny bring home or talk about boys non stop. Sam being 16 was boy crazy but had settled down with her long time boyfriend for 2 years Felix. She had inherited my dad's ashy brown hair colour but had my mothers light blue eyes and eyelashes. Her light brown hair is always up in a high ponytail that falls just past her neck.

Jenny was still only 15 and therefore entirely insane! I swear she goes through boys like I go through books, Way to fast! She has a new boyfriend every 2 weeks and is always entirely in love. I roll my eyes at her, mom says I'll be like her when I'm that age, but I hope not. Jenny has my mothers blonde hair that falls to her shoulders, she has my dad's lashes and eye colour. Her hair is always down in natural waves.

Even my brother Reese was slowly starting to notice pretty girls at age 13. His major crush on Mindy, the neighbour, was proof of that. They had been chatting a lot recently and he was trying to work up the courage to ask her out. I roll my eyes at him too, boys were dumb. He was in that awkward pre-growthspurt stage so he was lanky and well weird! He has my dad's everything! The only thing that links him to mom is his blonde lashes.

I have long blonde hair that falls past my shoulder blades. My big bright light blue eyes are hidden behind my glasses. I'm the only one in my family that has them and that's because of my addiction of reading in the dark. My eyes are framed with my dad's dark lashes. I have a round face and pudgy pink cheeks, that I hate. I literally hate my so-called 'figure'. My mom tries to soothe me by showing her pictures of her and dad when they were young. My whole family was chubby until their major growth spurts. It's in my genes to be curvy. I have accepted that at least _I have_ a figure. Most girls that are skinny _don't have that! _I think to myself smugly.

"FOOD!" I yell doing a small happy dance.

I rush to dig in but my mom pulls it away. "Only if you do the garden!" She says waving her finger and I roll my eyes.

I groan and nod. She pushes the breakfast back at me and I dig in. Savouring each bite, trying to make the time pass slower. I hate gardening. Ugh, it's horrid! I mean I could be doing something actually fun! My mom notices my slowness and scowls.

"Eat it up quick!" she says glowering.

I know I'm busted so I inhale the rest and quickly hop off the stool and run to the garden. I rush outside and breath in the fresh air. I sit down on the old stump and watch the tiny gnomes pop their heads out of their burrows. I pull my eyebrows together and stick out my tongue at them. They respond by showing me their butts. I roll my eyes and pull my long blonde hair into a messy ponytail.

"Dad!" I yell impatiently.

"Coming honey!" He yells back.

I jump up and rush to get the dragon hide gloves and the old apron and run outside.

"Olivia?" he asks.

"Here dad! Let's go and de-gnome this stupid garden." I say with a perfect scowl.

"For 11 years old you sure have a lot of sass" He says smiling.

I grin and pull him towards our small garden. We start to de-gnome the garden one by one. It was dull work. I got tired very fast and started to get lazy after the first 6.I look up at the bright blue sky and see a handsome tawny owl soar through the sky and into our kitchen window. I scrunch up my big blue eyes.

"Are you expecting mail today Dad?" I ask questioningly.

My dad works in the ministry in the Department of Magical Transportation. He usually deals with apparition and apparition tests as well as the Floo Powder Network. Sometimes he gets a really exciting case about splinching though. I love to help him with his cases when I can. My mom a healer and is always busy with something or another, but it has benefits, especially for someone as accident prone as me.

"Did you get another splinching case dad? Did you? Did you?" I ask suddenly excited.

"No" he says frowning.

My mom pops her head out of the kitchen window and says with a big grin on her face "You might want to come in!"

I squeal! "Do you think it's my Hogwarts letter? Do ya!? Oh I'm so excited!" I yell running in the kitchen.

My mom is holding a thick letter beaming. I rush to her and jump up and down.

"Is it mom? Is it?!" I ask still jumping.

She holds it out and a thick letter with yellow parchment and a big scarlet seal stands out in front of me. I gasp and my hands shake slightly as I turn it around. I see neat loopy writing in emerald ink, I read the address out loud.

"Mrs. O. Williams, 2nd largest bedroom second floor, row house 7, otter st. catchpole, Devon, England. Wow they even know that I have the 2nd largest bedroom!" I say gasping as words fail me.

"Ah Dumbledore doesn't miss anything" My mom say winking.

My hands shake horribly as I break open the heavy seal. This is so cool! Two pieces of parchment slip out and I eagerly place them on the counter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Williams,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl **OR **a cat **OR **a toad**.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

"Aw no brooms?" I say sighing.

"First years aren't allowed to play Quidditch you know that!" Dad says. "Plus everyone can beat you at keeper!" He says laughing.

"Hey!" I yell angrily holding up my fist.

"You make a fair chaser though!" He says in an afterthought.

I glance up at both their grinning faces and, as once again words fail me, I both run up and give them ginormous hugs!

"I can't wait! I can go right?" I say in a small voice.

"Of course! We couldn't bear to see you go anywhere else other then Hogwarts!" my mom says happily.

"I can't wait to be in Gryffindor! _'Where dwell the brave at heart!' _Just like you guys!" I say running upstairs to my room.

"Wait if I can't have a broom can I have a pet? Like a cat? Ohh a little itty bitty kitty! Mommy pleeeaaasssee! Daddy pleeeaaassssee!" I shout giving them my puppy dog eyes.

"Well think about it" My mom laughs.

Jenny runs downstairs her brush in her hair. "What's all the noise about?" She says grumpily.

She she's the letter and our beaming faces as comprehension dawns on her face. "Oh! Liv I'm so excited we can go shopping together! And even though I'll be in 5th year and you'll be in 1st we'll still hang out! Oh another new Gryffindor! How exciting I have to tell all my friends like Stacy and Lindsey! Maybe I'll even send an owl to Jeff, I don't know though I think I'm going to break up with him. Maybe I'll just double up the letters." She drifts off thoughtfully, her purple hairbrush still hanging out of her short blonde hair.

Sam comes running down her medium blonde hair trailing out behind her. "Did someone say Hogwarts? Did your letter come? Oh that's great! I'll tell Felix and all the other 6th years! Congrats sis!" She says smiling brightly.

Reese comes downstairs rubbing his head angrily. "Did you hit your head on the stair frame again?" I laugh.

"Maybe" He says thickly "Anyways congrats on your letter. I heard them squealing up stairs when I hit my he-" he stops shortly at our poorly concealed grins. "Never mind" he says grumpily.

I skip upstairs laughing merrily my head buzzing with questions.

_Ah to be at Hogwarts already..._


	2. Second year

*****I do not own Harry Potter sadly. All rights reserved to the most amazing and gifted writer J. K. Rowling*****

**(Authors Note) This skips to second year because that's when Harry comes in to the story!**

"Guess what!" Fred says leaping in to our compartment, scaring Boots my cat.

"OY! This was supposed to be girls only!" Angelina Johnson yells, gesturing at everyone else, who were all girls.

"Their near enough Angie!" I giggle as they throw me reproachful looks.

"Fine then" says George "We won't tell ya" finishes Fred.

"Tell us what?" Katie Bell asks absent-mindedly flipping throw her copy of 'Witch Weekly'.

"Oh nothing now" George says giving me a dirty look "Thanks to Olivia over here" Fred says throwing me a look too.

"What did I do?" I ask raising my hands up in defeat.

"You called us girls!" They both exclaim.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Alicia Spinnet asks raising up her eyebrows.

All girls turn to look at the boys, now red faced and scared.

"It's not!" Fred says quickly "Not at all!" George joins in.

We all roll our eyes then Katie shouts "Come out with it will ya?"

"Yeah this is more nerve grinding then if the Weird Sisters are breaking up!" Angelina says, as we all nod.

"Harry Potter's here!" Lee Jordan yells, butting in his head to our compartment.

"Really?" Alicia asks excitedly "No way!" Angelina says jumping up "Not a chance!" Katie says throwing down her magazine. "Are you pulling one on us?" I ask squinting at them.

"Nope" says Fred "We saw his scar and everything!" George says motioning to his forehead. "Yeah jet black hair, glasses, big gash on his 'ead!" Lee says jumping up and down.

"There's no way it isn't him!" Fred finishes.

"We even asked him!" George says as if that fixed the matter.

"Wow!" We all say awstruck at the 3 boys.

"If you're pulling my leg I'll jinx you!" Angelina says laughing.

"So do you know what house he wants to be in?" Katie asks slowly picking up her issue again.

"Nope! Ron's with him though" George said.

"Ron?" Alicia laughs "How'd he manage that? Won't his compartment be full?" She asks.

"Yeah I know. I mean HARRY POTTER!" I say barley containing my excitement!

"Nah he's actually pretty mellow" Fred says "Hopefully it'll be Gryffindor though!" he adds in his afterthought.

"Gotta scram ladies! Lee's got his giant ruddy spider with him!" George says happily.

They all squeeze out through the compartment door. We all turn to chat about Harry Potter.

"Imagine that! If he's in Gryffindor I mean!" Katie says.

"Yeah we'll have Harry Potter and Dumbledore!" I say pretending to faint.

"Don't faint over Dumbledore you want Cedric Diggory! Strong and Silent" Angelina says laughing.

I say nothing but opt for sticking my tongue out at them while I pet Boots' soft fur. They _still_ don't know about my obsession_ crush_ with Oliver Wood. _Gryffindor Keeper. A smokin' hot one too!_

"I wonder if he's good looking, like Cedric ..." Alicia says as we all pumble her.

"MERCY! MERCY! Merlin I was JOKING guys! JOKING! Although Cedric is a handsome devil!" She says laughing in defeat.

We all laugh at that for much longer then needed. I bend down searching for my glasses that fell off.

"Oh this is stupid! Accio glasses!" I say as they zoom towards me.

"You lose your glasses too often! We should do a permanent sticking charm to them for your face!" Katie laughs as I scowl.

"On to Quidditch!" I yell sticking my fist up in the air. "Harry Potter do you think he can play? Maybe chaser?" I add with a nasty grin, knowing that all of them want to be chasers and certainly don't want to lose their position to an ickle little first year. Even if he was Harry Potter.

"Would he want to risk his good looks" Alicia jokes again.

"Is he good looking? I've never actually seen him before!" Katie says.

"Probably" I add knowingly "They wouldn't put someone ugly in the history books would they?!" I say faking an impersonation of Cressida a 2nd year (like us) Slytherin with and ugly attitude and a face to match.

"I don't care as long as he can play our seeker!" Angelina says. "We need one desperately!"

"I know I hate losing all the time! If Cressida rubs it in my face one more time! I swear I'll-" I break off seeing their bemused expressions.

"What?" I ask confused. Did they suddenly _like_ Cressida? **No no they wouldn't!**

"It's funny that you get so worked up over it!" Katie says laughing.

"Especially because your don't even play!" Angelina says playfully.

I stick out my tongue and roll my eyes. "Like you like Cressida! Besides you know I _chose_ to be! I like being the assistant ref! Make sure Madam Hooch is in check." I say finishing off with a laugh. "Besides nothing is official until you actually make the team!"

We all emerge ourselves in Quidditch talk for the rest of the way to Hogwarts. I look out past the endless dark trees, rolling hills, icy frost covered mountains and the black lakes. I peer further and just make out the outline of Hogwarts!

"Guys! Were home!" I shout.

They all peer through the window excitedly. We rummage through our trunks and pull on our Hogwarts robes, all proudly showing our Gryffindor crest. I fuss with my hair and give up, I leave it down. We pull up to the end of the tracks and we see the castle looming over the hills. My heart gives a flutter as I see it. We make our way through the crowd towards the horseless carriages. I put Boots in his carrier as we make our way out.

"Ugh I hate crowds" Katie mutters as someone shoves their elbow in her back.

"Knock it off will you?" Alicia says glaring at the Ravenclaw.

She raises her eyebrows and marches off with her nose in the air.

"That's not the only thing that'll be in the air if you don't shove off!" Angelina yells as we all giggle. "What she annoys me! Perfect prissy pompous Penelope Clearwater" she says doing an accurate impression of Penelope.

"Just keep moving we don't want to lose points before pudding!" I say laughing trying to stabilize a hissing Boots.

"No one saw!" Alicia says jokingly.

"Excuse me girls" Snape says pushing his way past us.

We all burst in to a fierce fit of giggle as the carriage pulls up. We all climb in with none other then Cedric Diggory. This pushes us in to further sets of giggles as he peers at us curiously.

"Hiya Cedric! How was your summer?" I ask politely.

"Great yours" He gives us his faint worthy smile and we all giggle again.

"Good" I gasp out still laughing.

"Are you guys okay?" He asks slightly scared now.

"Oh no were fine Ced" Katie calls out as we burst into giggles again.

_'Ced?' I mean honestly._

He looks as though he gave up and looks out the window. We all giggle softly. Then I have a devilish idea. I motion for the girls to come in.

"How about a nice little game of truth or dare?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

"Okay" they all agree hastily.

"Angelina truth or dare?" I ask mysteriously.

"Do dare!" "Do it Angie" "C'mon Angelina!" were all said quietly.

"Okay fine...dare!" She says giggling at the end.

"I dare you to ask Cedric who he likes!" I say finishing off with a small shove.

"I hate you guys!" As she see's the look of glee on our faces.

We all try to keep straight faces as she turns to Cedric. She looks back unsure and we shove her on.

"Hey Cedric" she yells.

"Yeah?" He replies shortly.

"Um..who do you like?" she says breaking out in laughter at the end.

"Really guys?" He says rolling his eyes "Real mature, make fun of the Hufflepuff"

"No it wasn't like that!" Katie says.

"It's just a girly question!" Alicia sticks her head in.

"No one cares that you're a Hufflepuff, you're the strong and silent one remember?" Angelina says laughing again at the end.

"Who makes this up? Strong and silent?" He asks genuinely bewildered.

"**WE** can't say, but other people can" I say swaying as the carriage does to avoid the numerous potholes.

"Why did you make extra emphasis on the _we_?" he asks swaying too.

"No reason at all" I say winking.

"Girls" He mutters. "Why did I pick this carriage?"

"Because you secretly love us!" Alicia shouts, sending us all in to laughter.

"Sure" Cedric says still laughing.

"You doooo" Katie says signing the 'do'.

"Hey aren't Hufflepuff's supposed to be nice?" I say.

"Aren't Gryffindor's supposed to be brave?" He points out.

"Ooooohh low blow there Ced!" Katie calls out.

"Well below the belt!"Alicia says pretending to die dramatically.

"But **WE ARE** brave!" Angelina points out.

"Exactly but I'm just a nice 'ol Hufflepuff who doesn't have to tell you who he likes because** I'M SCARED! HA**" he yells as he jumps out of the carriage.

The carriage stops moments after he jumps out as he leaves us all disappointed.

"**THAT WAS A CHEAP ANSWER!**" I yell out to his retreating back.

He turns around and yells back "**IT WAS A CHEAP QUESTION!**"

We all laugh as he runs up to the castle.

"Poor Ced" Alicia says laughing.

"Poor Ced!" We all agree.

**(AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry I made up new characters! But Cressida is the Pansy Parkison of their year! Just saying so go on and hate on her (like me!) Oops not supposed to say that...)


	3. Harry's sorting!

**All rights reserved to J. K. Rowling ! I do not own Harry Potter! **

Laughing we all make our way up to the castle. Ready for our start of the term feast. And of course **Harry Potter's sorting,** that's if he was even here. I doubted it but a small part of me wanted to believe it for real. I drop off Boots and we make our way in to the hall. We sit down in our usual spots next to Fred and George and we immediately start to chatter.

"Was it big?" Angelina asks about Lee's monster spider.

"Massive" Fred says.

"Ginormous" George adds.

"Can we see it?" Katie asks.

Lee grins and pulls out his carrier and he opens it the slightest bit. A long brown hairy leg poked out and we all shrieked. The boys all laugh at our petrified faces.

"How did you get it? Is it legal?" Alicia asks, her father being apart of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; Pest Advisory Board, naturally she was curious.

"No no no it's all legal!" Lee says proudly.

"It's a Class C tradable good" Fred adds in.

"Totally safe" George agrees "That is under proper control!" He gives us a devilish wink.

We all shudder to think what wold happen if it was under control of the twins.

"Oh look!" I say pointing to Professor McGonagall who was bringing in the first years.

"They look so tiny! I swear I wasn't that tiny when I was in first year!" Lee says shaking his head.

I elbow him and say "shh". He rolls his eyes but shut's up. We all wait patiently for the sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall sets up the rickety old stool and gently places the grubby old sorting hat on top. All the firsts years look very apprehensively around them. Poor things, I think, I remember how scary it was when I first go here. But then I saw_ him_, that ruggedly handsome 3rd year. _Oliver Wood_. I shake him out of my head as the sorting hat opens wide at the brim to sing it traditional song.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."_

We all applaud as McGonagall calls up the first years names. I bounce up and down anxiously in my seat, wondering if Harry Potter will ever be called. Were the boys just joking? I couldn't tell from the long line up of short little first years. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding the usual long roll of parchment containing every name of every new first year. She cleared her throat, then spoke.

"When I call your name, you will step forward put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" She said strictly "Abbott, Hannah"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled, less then gracefully, out of line towards the hat. She put on the hat, which fell well past her eyes and sat down. A moments pause then "HUFFLEPUFF" cried the hat.

The Hufflepuff table cheered enthusiastically. I even saw the Fat Friar wave at her merrily. I had a big smile on my face as she sat down. She sort of reminded me of well me. Bones, Susan was Hufflepuff too but Boot, Terry was the first Ravenclaw so was Brocklehurst, Mandy. I was looking for all the new Gryffindors though. I finally got one when Brown, Lavender became a Gryffindor. We all clapped and cheered like maniacs! We were definitely the _'fun'_ house. No one else really stood a chance.

I looked at all of them and was reminded of when I was sorted. I was so nervous! I almost tripped going to the sorting hat and when I hat placed it on my head. It took about 10 seconds for it decide. It saw some brains and my thirst for learning and my kind nature but in the end my brave heart overpowered all and I got sorted in to Gryffindor. I focused again on the ickle first years just as Perks, Sally-Anne ran to her table. Then clear as day McGonagall yelled.

"Potter, Harry"

Well the school was a buzz after that!** The real Harry Potter?**_ Here? Now?!_** This had to be a joke!**_ There's no way that's him!_** Yeah it is! **_Look at his scar!_** He was behind the kid with sandy hair! **_No BEFORE the red haired kid!_** Yeah him! **The one with the glasses?** Yeah that's him! **_Oh my god he's actually here!_** I bet he knows more Defence Against the Dark Arts then the new teacher! **_He wouldn't need it anyway!_** Shhhhh! **_He's being sorted!_

The hat only took only moments with him, but he looked as if he had a brain cramp the whole time. Maybe he was thinking something really loudly? I didn't have time to discuss it when the hat opened at the brim. Everyone seemed to freeze.

"**GRYFFINDOR!**" It yelled.

The whole Gryffindor table screamed and yelled as loud as they could! Some people even were jumping on the benches! It could have been an explosion! The twins were yelling "_WE'VE GOT POTTER!" "WE'VE GOT POTTER!_" Even Professor McGonagall was fidgeting around, desperately trying to hide her glee! He sat down a little shaken as everyone crowded around him. No one paid attention to everyone else who was getting sorted. All eyes were on Potter. I craned my neck trying to catch a glimpse of him but with no luck. I could have staring at a brick wall from what I got. I sighed and thought hey at least I'll see him in the common room _right?_

After what seemed like forever "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall went silent. He beamed at everyone in the hall and I felt my stomach do a small flip. He always made me feel special like I could I do anything. He opened his arms wide, as in to give us all a big hug.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." He said smiling.

I looked around and saw the twins younger brother Ron's face fall a little bit. I giggled, Dumbledore never gave a big speech before the food. That was for after. I turn my head back to Dumbledore.

"And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" He said as he sat down.

Alicia, Angelina, Katie and I all laughed at the faces of the first years. Ron still had that bewildered look on his face, another girl with big bushy brown hair and big brown eyes to match was looking oddly inspired as if she had found a secret message in Dumbledores odd words and Harry Potter just looked politely confused.

He was so tiny! He had jet black hair which was untidy, round glasses held together by what looked like Sello-tape, bright green almond shaped eyes and of course his trademark lightning scar. I suddenly felt pity for him. Poor kid, he just wants a normal school year. I snorted good luck with that, I thought.

"What's funny? Is it my hair or something?" Katie asked anxiously running her fingers through her sleek black hair.

"No No nothing. Can you pass me the mashed potatoes please?" I ask as my stomach growls.

Angelina passes them down and I load up my plate. I briefly thought of the girls who held back eating for boys. Then I thought of Oliver. That's the dumbest idea ever. I thought to myself. He better like me for me. Food lover and all, because there's no way he would get me off food! **If he did a good kick up the as-**

"Olivia? Are you even here with me?" Alicia asks.

**'Should fix it' I finish mentally **

"Oh sorry. Pardon me?" I ask my manners kicking in automatically.

"Can you pass the chicken legs!?" She says rolling her eyes.

I blush and mumble more apologies as I pass the platter of chicken legs.

Angelina looks at me curiously "Are you okay Olivia?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah you seem awfully distant" Alicia pips in.

"You hardly cheered on any of the Gryffindors this year. You know you always cheer the loudest. Wanting to welcome everyone properly and all" Katie says worriedly.

"Should we be worried?" Angelina asks putting down her steak and kidney pie laden fork.

"No no I'm fine. Just overtired and all you know!" I say waving my hand knocking over the flagon of pumpkin juice, staining the white table cloth.

They all glance at me as I turn red and fix the mess I made. "Scourgify!" I wave my wand cleaning up the mess.

"Well there's no more pumpkin juice but the mess is cleaned up right?" I say absentmindedly putting my elbow in my mashed potatoes.

"Ugh!" I said grimacing at my mashes potato covers elbow.

"Umm...okay...if you say so" They say and return to their feast.

After I clean off my elbow, I grab several chicken legs, gravy and some peas and carrots. I finish everything and I groan clutching my stomach. I push it out further and groan to all my friends.

"Ughhh. Food baby" I say as they all laugh.

I see Harry Potter staring at me and I give a sort of awkward grin. Great way to introduce yourself Olivia! I mentally kick myself but he seems to be okay with it as he gives me a big grin and laughs. Then he pokes Ron to look at me too. I blush embarrassedly and do it again. Even that girl with bushy hair cracks a big smile. I grin back and see Ron turn pink around his ears. I turn back to my friends to see them all staring at Cedric again. _If only they knew I liked Oliver..._

"So fancy getting in to some mischief?" Fred asks grinning.

"This early? We haven't even had pudding yet!" I say astonished.

"Exactly!" George says winking.

"How much mischief?" I ask leaning in.

"Plenty!" The say in union.

I grin "I'm in.

They let me in on their plans in hushed voices. As I listen I slowly dip my finger in mashed potatoes, but alas when I reach the bowl it disappears! Now the tables groan not under the weight of scrumptious food but under the weight of thick creamy ice cream blocks, light buttery toffee, fluffy whipped mousses, heavy decadent cakes and for some strange reason mint humbugs.

I raise my shoulder and grab a mint humbug to eat. The twins notice and they start to laugh.

"What's with you and your mashed potatoes?" They say laughing.

"Nothing!" I bush furiously "I just...I like the garlic mashed potatoes! Is that a crime?" I say irritably.

"No not for us!" Fred says grinning.

"So back on to the plan" George says seriously as they continue to discuss our top secret prank. I put my elbows in and listen.

"Are you done with the trifle?" A deep voice asks.

I look up surprised as I see none other then Oliver Wood. I blush, being taken a back, as he flashes me his dazzling smile. I push my hair out of my eyes and see him standing there. His Hogwarts robes slightly crinkled, as if he was wrestling with his friends, which I had to remind myself, he probably was.

"Um no. You-you can have it" I say softy avoiding his eyes nervously.

I see him look at me questioningly and he takes the trifle cautiously, as if it would mortally wound me if he whisked it away like a normal person. He sat back down with his friends but he didn't stop staring at me. I blush and look down. It seemed like he didn't even want to trifle, that he just came over to talk to me. Why would he do that? I'm just a stupid 3rd year and he's...well he's a 5th year. There's no chance he'll like me. He probably has a girlfriend already. I lean back in to Fred and George's discussion.

"So what do you think Liv?" Fred asks rolling his eyes at George.

"Pardon?" I ask feeling extremely stupid indeed.

"Don't worry 5th years are always scary. But hey in 2 more years we'll be them!" Fred says as if that was why I was frazzled.

"Dungbombs or dragon boogies? For the hallway?" George adds in.

"Oh dung bombs, dragon boogies are cool but they don't last long enough. Dungbombs are the way for sure!" I reply nodding seriously.

"Ohhh" George says as if I had mortally offended him.

"He wanted dragon boogies" Fred adds rolling his eyes.

"C'mon George your losing your grip!" I say laughing.

"**BELOW THE BELT THAT WAS!**" He yells attracting the attention of several first years. We all laugh and I turn back to Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"What are we talking about?" I ask pulling a face, it had my teeth bared in a creepy pedophile smile with my tongue poking out.

"Your face will stay like that you know!" Katie says laughing.

"It'll be better then before!" I add in laughing.

"Oh stop it! Your beautiful!" Angelina adds in.

"Simply smashing darling!" Alicia says batting her eyelashes.

"Fierce and fabulous!" Katie says flipping back her hair.

"Aw stahp it I'm blushing!" I say pulling another face, this one with double chins and my eyes crossed.

I catch Dumbledore looking at me and I immediately stop. I blush and give an apologetic grin, he just conceals his smile and winks. I stop pulling faces as everyone goes up to their common rooms. The benches scratching the floor, the thundering footsteps, the loud voices reaching up to the ceiling. I grin as I take it all in. We head towards our common room, laughing as we go.

"Did you see his face 'Who makes up this stuff? Strong and Silent'!" Katie says with tears in her eyes.

"Caput Draconis" I say to the fat lady.

"Welcome back girls!" She says winking mysteriously.

We enter the common room.

"What was that for?" I ask Katie, but she just shrugs.

I shrug it off too as we make our way up to our dorm.


	4. Oliver's POV

**I do not own Harry Potter! All rights reserved to the queen J. K. Rowling!**

_It was in 3 year when I saw her. The little blonde stumbling up to the hat. She put it on sliding past her big blue eye covering them completely. In fact it covers most of her nose so she held in a sneeze. I look at her with new interest then the other ones. It takes only seconds before it yells "__**GRYFFINDOR!**__". I am clapping loudly with my friends. She beams as she sits down her long blonde hair bouncing back behind her. _

_"What do you think of her? The new Gryffindor?" I whisper to my friend Marc. _

_"Dude you're not actually thinking of like liking her right? 'Cause that would be disgusting and I mean she's a __**FIRST YEAR!**__" He whispers back. _

_"No no I meant like do you think she'll be a good Gryffindor you know! We've got a reputation to uphold!" I cover up. _

_He looks at me funny for about a minute (a very tense one indeed) then he turns away again and I breathe. I push her out of my mind, who cares anyway. So she's attractive she's a first year! There's other attractive girls too. I forget about her for that night anyway. _

_She keeps popping up. In the common room chatting with her friends, in the breakfast hall laughing loudly, pulling pranks with Fred and George, back talking teachers who deserve it in class (when I pass by the hallways) and even when she gets ready for bed. She takes off her makeup she wears, her glasses and puts on her pyjama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. She stays in the common room for a little bit before retiring, usually going down for her cat Boots_

"This is it boys!" I yell, throwing my fist up in the air.

"5th year!" Marc adds in.

"Doesn't it mean O.W.L's?" John adds in nervously.

"Don't ruin the moment John!" Marc relies rolling his eyes.

"That's it!" I yell, tackling John on the compartment seats.

"Ouf!" He grunts and I pin him down. "Gerrof!" he yells.

"You suck!" Marc yells trickling under his arms.

"Noooo!" He yells thrashing wildly.

I let him up and he pants "I hate you guys!" He says trying to smooth out his new robes.

I look down at my rumpled robes and shrug. Marc checks himself out in the window. I roll my eyes and shove his face in to the window.

"Ugh! Ook Gwerts!" He says with his face pressed up against the window.

"What?" John asks confused.

"Hogwarts! Look!" He repeats with his face _not _smashed in to the window.

We crane our necks trying to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts. Finally when the mist clears we see the clear outline of the massive castle. I feel a grin appearing on my face as I see the Quidditch Pitch. I had been made captain this year and I wasn't going to let my team down. This years the year! We will win the Quidditch Cup!

We clamber out of the train and I see _her_. Her long blonde hair trails behind her. She pushed through the crowd along with her other 3rd year friends. Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Their all chasers on the team. I feel my stomach do a small loop de loop and I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with Quidditch. I see her get in to a carriage with Cedric Diggory. I feel a swoop of anger at the Hufflepuff. Stupid Cedric, I bet he doesn't even know how to mount a broom much less play Quidditch. Did she find Quidditch players attractive?

_Whoa, wait. Why did I care? _I see her trying to soothe her meowing cat Boots. She steps in to the carriage gracefully and swiftly closes the door, blocking her from sight. I clear my head and jump in to a empty carriage with Marc, John, Felix and to my distaste Barty. We ride together to the castle making loud jokes and goofing around. Then Marc turns to me.

"So. Any new girls?" He asks raising up his eyebrows.

"Me? Um nah" I lie hoping that my face doesn't give it all away. They already know I have been crushing on Olivia for years.

"Oh c'mon Oliver spill it already! We all know you've been lasso'd by someone!" Felix says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh help me Oliver! I need yoouuu!" Barty does a cruel impression of a girl.

That was it. I'm so done with all of Barty's stupid snide comments. His cruel jokes. Him. _I'm done._

"_Bellumatis_!" I snap jabbing my wand at Barty.

His normally short black hair grew until it was long and curly. His small squinty brown eyes grew and what appeared to be makeup was now appearing on them. His broad square jaw softened and made a rather pointy chin. His nose shrunk and his thin lips grew. He also changed from his robes bearing the Slytherin colours to a tight black dress with a green and silver snake on his bosom. He looked up in shock.

"What-what-what have you done?!" He screeched, his scathing voice now high pitched and nasally.

"I found that in one of those Zonko's books! _Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian._" I said triumphantly.

"Did you turn him in to a girl?" John asked amazed.

"Yes but only temporally" I said eyeing Barty with great distaste.

"Awesome!" Marc yelled, his face clear with glee.

"Get it off! Stop it! I want to be a boy again!" Barty yelled.

"Were you ever a _real_ boy?" John teased.

"You always bullied people younger then you! Then when they said take on someone your own size you'd get all flustered!" Marc adds in.

"Shut up! All of you! We'll see who's laughing in the next Quidditch game" He yelled viciously.

"Yeah yeah" I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey look at your bosom Barty!" Marc says laughing pointing at Barty's humongous chest.

John rolls his eyes as everyone else roars with laughter.

"I think we'd ought to call you Bartyllina!" John says laughing.

"Stahp!" Bartyllina said girlishly.

_"Finite Incantatem__" _I say pointing my wand once again at Barty. "There the curse should lift in the next couple of minutes" I say grumpily. I had enjoyed watching Barty suffer. He deserves it, the git.

Barty was slowly turning back. His chest deflated, his hair shot back into his skull and straightened out. His eyes shrunk and became pointy again as the makeup vanished. His nose grew and his lips thinned out. After being returned to normal he let out a sigh.

"Whew" He said rolling up his now-actual-Hogwarts-robe sleeves.

"No thank you?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"No, why should I?" He said cockily.

I clenched my fists and glared at him.

"You guys will get it. Just you wait! All of you stupid muggle-loving hits!" He says viciously.

That was it for Marc. He kicked open the door and threw Barty out.

"You stupid Slytherin git!" He yelled as he slammed the door.

"That was brilliant!" John said clapping Marc on the back.

The image of a soaking wet Barty on the ground in the lake was enough to let my spirits soar! We all laughed for the rest of the short ride to the castle.

"Let's go in and get good seats!" Marc yelled as John and I raced after him.

We claimed our spots and sat down trying to catch our breath. Just then we heard several voices scream. I whipped my head around to see Lee and the twins laughing at the girls scared faces. I peer closer and realize that their the chasers and _her_. I blush and look away. I shift my focus instead on the ceiling. It was a velvety black dotted with the tiny pinpricks that were stars. I turn around when I hear McGonagall coming in with the first years.

I look at the line up and scrunch up my face. They don't seem like any strong Quidditch players. They still have a year though to try out, I guess. I scan the line up trying to see if the rumours were right. If their was Harry Potter. So far I couldn't see him. Would he be in Gryffindor? Hopefully. Maybe he'll be our new seeker! These excited thoughts continued to float around in my head as McGonagall stepped forward and placed the hat on the old three legged stool. The sorting hat opened wide at the brim to sing it traditional song.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."_

We all applaud as McGonagall calls up the first years cleared her throat, then spoke."When I call your name, you will step forward put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" She said strictly "Abbott, Hannah"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled, less then gracefully, out of line towards the hat. She put on the hat, which fell well past her eyes and sat down. A moments pause then "HUFFLEPUFF" cried the hat.

The Hufflepuff table cheered enthusiastically. I even saw the Fat Friar wave at her merrily. Bones, Susan was Hufflepuff too but Boot, Terry was the first Ravenclaw so was Brocklehurst, Mandy. I was looking for all the new Gryffindors though. I finally got one when Brown, Lavender became a Gryffindor. I cheered loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors. I started to wonder if Harry Potter was actually even here. Then clear as day McGonagall yelled.

"Potter, Harry"

Well the school was a buzz after that!** The real Harry Potter?**_ Here? Now?!_** This had to be a joke!**_ There's no way that's him!_** Yeah it is! **_Look at his scar!_** He was behind the kid with sandy hair! **_No BEFORE the red haired kid!_** Yeah him! **The one with the glasses?** Yeah that's him! **_Oh my god he's actually here!_** I bet he knows more Defence Against the Dark Arts then the new teacher! **_He wouldn't need it anyway!_** Shhhhh! **_He's being sorted!_

The hat only took only moments with him, but he looked as if he had a brain cramp the whole time. Maybe he was thinking something really loudly? Everyone seemed to freeze.

"**GRYFFINDOR!**" It yelled.

The whole Gryffindor table screamed and yelled as loud as they could! Some people even were jumping on the benches! It could have been an explosion! The twins were yelling "_WE'VE GOT POTTER!" "WE'VE GOT POTTER!_" Even Professor McGonagall was fidgeting around, desperately trying to hide her glee! He sat down a little shaken as everyone crowded around him. No one paid attention to everyone else who was getting sorted. All eyes were on Potter. I craned my neck trying to catch a glimpse of him then I saes his untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. His face was red as he sat down. His sell-taped glasses looked at the floor and his face burned bright red. Red as the scarlet quaffle. Quaffle...Quidditch! Hey maybe he could play our seeker! After that my mind wandered on to the tactics that we could try out this year. After what seemed like forever "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up and said his few choice words. My face split in to a grin as I saw the house table laden with food. I look to my right trying to see the roast beef. I saw her look absent mindedly at her friends. I grabbed the platter piled high with roast beef and took several slices. Her friends were trying to talk to her and startled she spilt the juice jug staining the white table cloth. She quickly cleaned up and blushed red. Then she put her elbow in her mashed potatoes. I stifled a laugh as I eat my food. The deserts appeared and I reached for the trifle.

"Hey pass the trifle!" I yell poking Marc in the back.

"Nope all for me!" He yells gleefully as he dumps the remainder on his plate.

I roll my eyes at him and see a plate of trifle near _her_. Even though I don't really want the trifle anymore I walk over and I find her talking animatedly with the twins.

"Are you done with the trifle?" I ask her.

She looks up surprised and blushes furiously. _Make a good impression. Make your move! _I flash her my best smile. She pushes her hair out of her sparkling blue eyes and replies softly.

"Um no. You-you can have it" She says avoiding my eyes nervously.

I look at her questioningly and I takes the trifle cautiously, afraid to leave her alone. I go and sit back down with my friends but I continue to stare at her. She blushes and looks down. Does she even know my name? Probably not. She's too pretty to _not _have a boyfriend. I bet she's already taken and probably think's I'm a right idiot. I look down and don't even touch the trifle.

Once the feast's over I climb up to the portrait hole. Marc and John catch up.

"Why are you so glum?" John asks.

"No reason" I say quickly.

"Girl troubles" The fat lady ask raising up her skinny eyebrows.

"Is it that Olivia girl again? The 3rd year?" Marc says loudly.

I blush and say firmly "Caput Draconis" Really hoping that the fat lady doesn't tell Olivia or her friends or give them any hints either. Knowing her she will. I push that thought out of my head and climb in to the common room.

**(Yet another authors note!) Barty is also like Cressida and is the bully of Slytherin (their year, boys) cough cough Draco cough cough. **


	5. Garlic friend or foe?

**All rights reserved to J. K. Rowling**

**(Authors Note) This is back to Olivia's point of view by the way!**

I look around the common room trying to catch another glimpse of Harry. _Stop being so greedy! I think to myself. Well it's not everyday you see the boy who conquered He-who-must-not-be-named is it?_ I shake my head and spot him being led in through the portrait hole lead by none other then Percy Weasley. New Prefect. I roll my eyes. If anyone deserved to be Prefect it was Percy. He and Penelope should get together. I make a mental note to introduce them.

"Is anyone else tired?" Alicia says covering her mouth with her hand as she yawns.

"Meeeee" sings Katie somewhat hoarsely.

"I'm pooped" Angelina says rubbing her drooping eyelids.

"He he he _pooped_" I said giggling half-heartedly.

They all roll their eyes at me and I shrug it off. I look all around trying to spot Boots. How hard can it be to find him? He a black cat with white paws! _Pretty hard, _I answer myself. I squint my eyes and pull out my wand.

"_Accio Boots!_" I say tiredly.

He zooms towards me, his fur on end, spitting. I roll my eyes at the several people that had to duck to avoid him and their less-then-happy expressions.

"Come on Bootsie time to go to bed." I say petting his fur and rubbing behind his ears, his soft spot, to calm him down.

It works as I climb up to our dormitories. I sigh as I see the familiar four poster beds, with deep crimson hangings. I place Boots down gently and he makes a bee-line for my bed. He hops on and gets comfy as I start to unpack my trunk. The girls come in a small while later all yawning and stretching.

Angelina looks over at me in disbelief "Why are you unpacking now?"

"So then's it all done. Besides I'm just putting up posters and stuff!" I say continuing to adhere my poster of the Weird Sisters to my wall.

"You're a weird child" Alicia says as she puts up _her _poster of the Hollyhead Harpies.

"Hypocrite!' I yell laughing.

She sticks out her tongue and laughs at me.

"Here" Katie says helping all of us out. "_Posuereous!_" She says waving her wand.

Making all of us look dumb, she helped us out by sticking all of our Weird Sisters, Holyhead Harpies, Haileybury Hammers posters and pictures of all our friends and family on the wall.

"Thanks a million" I say hopping in to bed.

"Wel G'night guys!"Angelina says drawing the curtains around her bed closed.

"Night" Katie says putting her wand on her nigh stand.

"Nighty night!" Alicia says with one last look at her Haileybury Hammers poster.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" I say with a nasty grin.

"Can someone silence her?" Alicia asks rolling her eyes.

"Up up up! Lessons start in half and hour!" Alicia says gently shaking me. To no avail, I didn't wake up. I hate mornings. Almost as much as I hate gardening. Now that's saying something! I pretended to be fast asleep.

"C'mon now Olivia wake up!" Katie says more forcefully elbowing me towards the end of our queen sized beds.

"Ah this is stupid! WAKE UP OLIVIA!" Angelina says shoving me out of bed.

I hit the floor with a crash and sit up most unwillingly. I rub my shoulders and wince. I glower at all of them and use magic to unpack my magically enlarged trunk.

"Wait why is your trunk so much bigger on the inside then mine?" Alicia asked frowning.

"I got me mum to put an _undetectable extension charm _on it to fit more things!" I say proudly, as all of my belongings fly in to their place.

They settle down and I summon my outfit and my makeup. I hastily get ready and I run a brush through my hair.

"Okay we have 15 minutes lets eat and get our timetables" I say.

We all head downstairs and we sit down. I grab some toast to nibble on as Professor McGonagall swoops down on us.

"Were have you been girls?" She ask sternly.

"Sorry McGonagall" Katie says.

"We were waiting for her" Angelina says nodding to me.

"We still have 15 minutes" I point out.

"No matter. Here's you timetables" She says handing out our timetables.

I look down at them and sigh.

**_MONDAY_**

_Double Defence Against the Dark Arts_

**_lunch_**

_Double History of Magic_

**_dinner_**

**_TUESDAY_**

_Herbology_

_History of Magic_

**_lunch_**

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

**_dinner_**

**_WEDNESDAY_**

_Herbology_

_Care of magical Creatures_

**_lunch_**

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

**_dinner_**

_astronomy_

**_THURSDAY_**

_History of Magic_

_Divination_

**_lunch_**

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

**_dinner_**

**_FRIDAY_**

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

**_lunch_**

_Double Potions_

**_dinner_**

"We still have double potions with Snape!" I say furious. If there's one thing I could do without at Hogwarts it's Snape. Maybe Cressida too, but mainly Snape.

"Yes you do ! You will lower you voice and speak in a respectable tone to your Potions Master! 2 points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall says as she storms off.

"2 points, big whoop." Angelina says squinting at McGonagall's retreating back.

"Whatever we have Double period Defence against the Dark Arts with Quirrell. Don't want to be late." Katie says shoving her timetable in her bag.

We rush off to the classroom and arrive there in record time. Me somewhat out of breath. We sit down and wait for Quirrell to walk in.

"At least it's not on the 3rd floor again!" Alicia says looking at my huffing face.

I roll my eyes and ask "Why isn't it?"

Angelina takes her turn to roll her eyes at me and replies "Where you even listening to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Not that much. I was tired!" I say in response to their weary looks.

"He said and I quote 'the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death'" Katie says squinting at me.

"Is he serious?" I ask disbelieving.

"Must have been. Look all of our classrooms on that floor have been changed. Filch is putting everyone in detention if they even go near it. And I heard that there was growing coming from there." Alicia says seriously "Mind you that was from Fred and George so you never _really_ know" She says in an afterthought.

I sit back and let my mind wander this new piece of information but it just comes up blank. Just then Professor Quirrell enters the room, in his usual shaking, stuttering and fumbling manner.

"G-go-go-good d-d-day class. To-today w-we will b-b-be st-star-starting o-our u-un-unit on D-D-Dark C-Cre-Creatures." He says stuttering as if this subject terrified him, and it looked like it did.

Poor lad, wonder what happened to him. The lesson was boring and we all copied out notes from our textbooks. We briefly looked at Banshee's, Hags, Trolls and Giants and even tiny creatures named Erklings (who creeped me out terribly). After writing down our notes we took two easy quizzes to see if we could identify our demons properly. Our homework was to pick a demon out of the 5 and write a short paper on it, description and drawing included.

"Ahh lunch!" I yell as we exit the stuffy classroom that reeked of garlic.

"How about some nice garlic mashes potatoes?" Katie asked innocently.

"Oh shut up!" I say nudging her in to the nearest coat of armour.

"Don't like garlic anymore?" Alicia says mockingly.

"I'm just glad we can stretch our legs" Angelina says mimicking stretching her legs.

I sit down and grab a roasted chicken leg and place it on my plate along with several others, garden salad, peas and carrots, and to everyone else's great amusement mashed potatoes. I dig in to my scrumptious meal and sigh.

"This is so good" I say closing my eyes, my pea laden fork halfway to my mouth.

"Mmm yeah garlic mashed potatoes" Alicia says playfully.

I glare at her as I reach for the pumpkin juice. I pour myself some ice cold refreshing juice and I take a big sip, then promptly choke. I saw Oliver Woods laughing with his buddies as he grabbed a chicken drumstick. Katie pokes me.

"Look!" She says and I feel fear flood me. Do they know about Oliver? I was safe however as she was just talking about Cedric Diggory. I sigh and turn back to my potatoes. I want to tell my friends, but I am scared. How will they react? Will it be bad? Good? In between? I sigh and I decide that tonight I will tell **them. Tonight's the night. I'll tell my friends about my obsessive crush on their Quidditch captain.**

**What could go wrong with that?**


	6. Morning Quidditch Match

I hop out of bed before anyone this morning, a surprise yes I know. I gaze longingly out the window at the dark grey skies, the calm dark lake, the for once peaceful whomping willow and the silent Quidditch pitch. I double check to make sure no one's awake then I take my Comet 290, a birthday present, and pull a green bulky old sweater over my pyjama's. My hair is still up from the bun I put it in last night and my glasses are foggy but I shove them on anyway.

I creep out on to the pitch, manoeuvring myself in the semi-darkness. I reach the pitch and am surprised to see that I'm not alone. I see Oliver Wood standing there talking to himself. In his red pyjama's to boot, which made me blush. I stealthily make my way behind him.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" I shout making him jump. He turns around and I laugh.

"Oh okay it's only you" He says. I feel my heart crack a little bit.

"Only me?" I tease keeping the mood light, even though I wanted to break something, and my Comet 290 was _not _an option.

"I thought you might have been a teacher telling me off or a Slytherin." He says his cheeks turning red. Huh, must the the crisp morning air, I think to myself, because he couldn't have been blushing _for me_.

"Ready to jinx me were you?" I say giggling.

"Maybe" He says slyly and my heart skips a beat.

"What are you doing up so early?" I say nervously avoiding his eyes.

"I could ask you the same question" He says looking me up and down.

I blush and try to hide my behind my broom. As you guessed it didn't work so well. "I asked you first" I counter.

"Tryouts are this weekend" He says shortly.

"So you're out on Wednesday because?…" I say raising my eyebrows.

"I like to check the conditions." He says his eyes flicking towards the sky.

"Cool" I say trying to keep the conversation going on longer.

"What about you?" He says, his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh um you know. Quidditch it's good." I say pathetically, I see his expression and plough on "I couldn't sleep" I admit lamely.

"Oh" Was all he said. "I don't suppose you want me staying here then huh?" He says making his way to go.

"Well I mean you don't _have _to. What I mean by that is well erm you could stay you know if you wanted to." I wince at how that sounded.

"You want to play?" He says raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Sure" I say brightly.

He grins and hops on his broom. I follow his lead and he automatically fly's toward the goal hoops. I grin and summon the quaffle. I start to zoom around the pitch and he soon follows my lead. We play chasers for a quarter of an hour until the sun has risen. We start to head back and he locks the quaffle back up.

We head in to the castle red faced from the cold and slightly sweaty. We run in to Professor McGonagall on our way to the common room.

"Have you two by any chance seen two hooligans flying around the Quidditch Pitch?" She says sternly pulling her tartan nightgown more tightly around herself.

"No we haven't Professor. If we had we would have told you." Oliver says reassuringly.

She nods then asks this time with more suspicion "What on earth were _you _two doing then?"

"Oliver was putting away some things and I forgot my broom down there last night. A first year had taken it for a swing and had forgotten to return it by accident. First year flying lessons and all." I say the words flowing smoothly from my mouth.

I see Oliver steal a glance at me from the corner of my eye, I add a smile for extra effect.

"Well then. I would not let any other first years borrow your broom then . Did you by any chance see the culprits?" McGonagall asked us.

"Actually I did in fact I saw Cressida George you know the Slytherin 2nd year" I said with just the slightest bit of malice. Revenge was after all sweet.

"Yeah I saw Barty Folier with her. You know the other Slytherin, 5th year though. I think they may have been trying to sneak in to the Gryffindor cabin." Oliver said nudging me to remain silent.

"Very well, I can't go on your suspicions alone but I will be talking to the both of them. Flying around in the early hours of the morning! Out of bed! No teacher or staff in sight!" She says storming away angrily.

We run until we reach the fat lady's portrait and we burst out laughing. "Did you hear her 'hooligans zooming around'" I gasp laughing. " No or this 'early hours of the morning, no staff around' " Oliver said laughing.

The fat lady opens her eye grumpily. "Should I wait around for you two to finish your date?" She asked irritably. We blush and I blurt out the password.

"_Caput Draconis_"

We enter the dorm and with one last chuckle we head in to our separate dormitories. I sigh as I hop in to bed and snuggle under the covers. Hiding my broom under my bed I wait until everyone else wakes up. I return to that moment and smile in to my covers. He had willingly stayed with me and played a short game. He had definitely stayed willingly. I turn to the window and see a barn owl soar across the pink sky. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Are we waking up?" I ask yawning.

"You bet we are" Alicia says tiredly.

I groan and get out of bed. I decide to try to be chipper today so I pull on my best jeans and my signature beige boots. I pull on my chunky sweater from before and pull my hair up in to a french braid. I do my makeup and put on my now clean glasses. I sigh as I skip downstairs for breakfast.

"Are you alright?" Katie asks concerned.

"Yeah why?" I say frowning.

"I don't know" Angelina says sarcastically "You're _happy_ and it's only" She checks her watch "8 am" She confirms.

"Yes now don't be bums to me. I just had good dreams." I lie "Let's eat and be happy for today we have History of Magic, Divination, Charms and Transfiguration today!" I say unusually cheerful.

They roll their eyes and Alicia groans "You call that a good day? I call that kill me Thursday"

We all laugh and we sit down in our usual spots in the great hall. This time though the bushy haired girl sat next to me.

"Hi I'm Olivia what's your name?" I say giving her a smile.

She blushes and says in a know-it-all tone "Hullo I'm Hermione Granger. First year. Gryffindor"

I laugh and respond "Well I'm happy to make your acquaintance Ms. Hermione Granger" I say nudging her slightly.

"Do you like Hogwarts so far?" I ask wanting to make conversation.

"Yes. It's wonderful! I can't wait to learn everything I can! I'm muggle-born see" She says excitedly.

"I remember being that happy last year! I'm a year above you! And don't sweat it about being muggle-born, my mom was!" I say to her soothingly.

"Do you want to play Quidditch?" I ask her.

"I don't think so. It's not really my thing." She says almost with disappointment in her voice.

"That's okay you can be in the stands with me!" I say cheerfully helping myself to the sausages.

"Oh you don't play either?" She says brightly.

"Well erm no. I mean I can play chaser pretty well, but I prefere the stands. Besides were only in second year so we have to try out this weekend!" I say honestly.

"How do you know it's this weekend?" Angelina asks curiously.

"Oh I erm saw it on the notice board." I lied hoping my face didn't turn red.

"Yeah I saw it their too Angie!" Katie says, unknowingly, saving me.

"Okay then" She says returning to pile her eggs on her buttered toast.

"Those are my friends and hopefully the 3 chasers for Gryffindor!" I say to Hermione pointing them out. "See that's Angelina, Katie and Alicia!" I say and they all wave at Hermione when they hear their name.

"Hullo I'm Hermione Granger!" She says brightly.

"Hey Hermione!" "Hi Hermione" and "Hello Hermione!" rang out in a chorus to her, courtesy of the girls.

The post arrived and to my great surprise Lily my aunt Nora's owl arrived in front of me. I opened up the prissy lavender coloured letter and read.

"_Dear Olivia, _

_I am sad to say that my beloved cat Tibbles had died on September the 4th of a long battle with the most infectious_**_ aegritudo. _**_I am very sad and expect you to attend the funeral which is Saturday the 7th of September 1991. If you cannot attend, shame on you! I will send a howler so the whole school can hear of your treacherous behaviour! _

_However if you can come, it will be a private ceremony just myself and your family. It would be fabulous if you could bring some tea, sandwiches and any gifts for me. I am grieving you know! I love that shop in Diagon Alley 'Twilfit and Tattlings' also 'Sugarplum's Sweet Shop' is quite good oh and 'Madam Malkin's' is always a crowd pleaser! _

_Love always but if you don't come I will not anymore, _

_Your amazing Great Aunt Nora." _

I start to laugh and hand it over to Angelina, Katie and Alicia. I see Jenny rushing over holding a letter in her hands too.

"Did you get her letter too?" She asks laughing "Mum and dad just sent this to me for the both of us!"

_"__Dear Jenny and Olivia, _

_We are so happy to hear that you are both doing well in your 7th and 2nd years at Hogwarts! No advice in this letter, we are just writing to say under no circumstances should you feel obligated to go to Great Aunt Nora's cats funeral. Have fun don't worry she won't send you a Howler! _

_Lots of love Mum and Dad! xoxo" _

I laugh and I give the letter back to Jenny. "Thanks for the laughs Jenny!" I call out as she heads back to her spot at the table.

I reach in to my bag and pull out my copy of 'Hairy Snout, Human Heart' and start to read while the others finish up. I look up to see Hermione's big brown eyes peering over the top of the book at me.

"Is it good?" She asks as soon as I lower the book.

"I think it is. It's a matter of opinion really." I say slowly.

"What is it about?" She asks curiously, peering at the cover. "It doesn't have an author!" She says shocked.

"It's about a man's struggle with lycanthropy. I assume he wanted to remain anonymous for privacy reasons." I say looking at Angelina who was making frantic motions for me to come.

"Okay. Well I have to go. You can look it up in the library if you really want to. I'm sure Madam Pince wouldn't mind some company. Gotta go, don't want to be late for class!" I say quickly. "Bye Hermione!"

I wave and she waves back enthusiastically. As I turn and walk towards my best friends I hear Ron say "What was Hermione doing talking to her? She's so pretty!"

I turn around and see Harry shrug and I give Ron a wave, to which he blushes furiously. I giggle and make my way back to class side by side with my friends.

"What's with all the giggles today Olivia?" asks Alicia curiously.

"Oh no reason. None at all!" I say skipping my way to class. Even Binns dull lectures couldn't put an end to my good mood.

After one long period of History of Magic was followed by another long one, **Potions. **I hated Snape with a passion, I mean honestly bullying small children to make himself feel better? The coward I hated him. We grudgingly make our way towards the cold, dark dungeons. Lit only by the feeble torches we waited in semi-darkness for *insert snide voice* _Professor Snape. _We

of course had the misfortune of having Potions with the Slytherins. Snape favoured them but oh no if the Gryffindors did something wrong. Ugh!

"How was your summer _Olive_?" Cressida asked knowing fully that I **hated**being called Olive.

"Great how about yours Cressida?" I say and manage a fake smile.

"Good" She huffed, clearly disappointed about not getting a rise out of me. Her small too-close-together eyes squinted maliciously and she smiled. "What a shame about your bag!" She said nastily.

"There's nothing wrong with my ba-" I got cut off as she sending a '_Diffindo' _charm my way at my new leather bag! Sending things flying everywhere.

"Not that anyone would care it's so ugly!" She says cackling like the hag she is.

"To match you and your personality!" I say sweetly as I pick up all of my things.

She scowls and turns away and I can't help but let out a small smile. I summon up anything else that I missed and turned to mend my bag. '_Reparo!'_ Then now in a bad mood, though I was heart warmed when the girls congratulated me, I wait impatiently for Snape to come.

"This is so stupid!" I burst out "Lumos!" I say igniting my wand so that our huddle would have light.

"10 points from Gryffindor! Do not use magic in the corridors between classes." Snape's greasy voice rings out. He bears his yellow crooked teeth in an unmistakable smile.

"That's stupid were in the dark!" I mumble to Alicia, Katie and Angelina.

"Another further 5 points from Gryffindor. Don't talk back to me ." He says curtly.

"You old git! I should-" I start muttering darkly when Angelina's foot collided painfully with my shin. My eyes water and I turn to glare at her. She motions stuffing a sock in her mouth and I roll my eyes.

"Today we will be making a hair raising potion. Instructions-" he lazily waved his wand "Are on the board. The cupboards-" he waved his wand again "You have an hour and a half. Time starts **now.**" He says sitting down and glaring at all of the Gryffindors.

We start to make the potion and to my dismay I skipped the whole fourth line, forced to start over my potion was the least developed at the end of class. Something Snape was happy to point out at the end of class.

"Why is your potion dark green ? Did you not read the 3rd line! Read it for me now!" Snape yells angrily.

"Pour in your powdered scarab beetles. Stir clockwise 7 times. Stir counter-clockwise 7 and a half times." She says miserably.

"Did you do everything in that line?" He says with malice.

"No _Professor _I forgot to add the half of the counter-clockwise turn." She says containing her eye-roll. That was the tiniest thing!

"What is this ?" He says his voice full of glee.

"My attempt at the hair raising potion you assigned us." I said my voice sharper then the blade of a knife.

"Why is it blue? Why is your mist still hovering over the surface? Why is it a zero?" He says venomously.

"I had skipped the fourth line so I had to start over again" I say barley containing my sigh.

"Why did you skip the fourth line can you not read?" He says angrily.

"I can read thank you very much. I read all the time." I say leaning forward, a threat.

"Then why did you not read it?" He says as Cressida laughs.

"It was a mistake. That's why I started over again. Though my potion is not as far as everyone else's it is perfect for where it is right now." I point out.

"Deflate your head ." He says sharply. "Now I ask you again what is this?"

Cressida's voice rings out "Garbage! A zero!" And I glare at her.

"Settle down, settle down." He says lazily. I glare at him, if a Gryffindor had done that he would have certainly not just said 'Settle down, settle down' he would have given us detentions.

"What is it?" He says through clenched teeth.

"My attempt at the hair raising potion you assigned us." I repeat my voice still sharp.

"It is worthless! It's a fail! A zero!" He says softly just making sure everyone heard.

That was it. Snape had just pushed one too many buttons! "Hence the 'attempt'!" I say angrily.

Obviously that was too far for him too as he stood up, resembling an overgrown bat. "Detention . Tonight 7 o'clock! You are dismissed!" He shouts, making everyone jump.

As we get up to the Great Hall everyone was congratulated me on my big mouth. Even though I had detention, I felt good. I slam my bag down on the bench, making several 1rst years jump.

"I hate Snape!" I say savagely.

"Well you were _a tad _snippy with him today" Angelina says laughing.

"It's not funny!" I snap, moodily stabbing at my meat pie.

"Oh c'mon!" Katie says rolling her eyes "You were so skipper this morning!" She says shovelling her meat pie in her mouth.

Alicia looks at her with disbelief. Katie swallows with difficulty. "Hey I almost missed breakfast. I had an apple!" (Insert **Drapple** joke here _heh heh heh_)

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" I sing, my mood slowly lightening.

"Ah the _muggle healers_" Angelina says wisely.

"Is it true they cut people up?" Katie asks eagerly, knowing that my uncle is a doctor.

"Sometimes. For good reasons though!" I say at their disgusted faces "They have it harder !They can't re-grow bones or heal anything with a flick of their wands! It has to be harder for them I suppose." I say evenly.

"Yeah but they cut people up!" Angelina says awestruck.

"It's no different then splinching! Sometimes they can't save it!" I say angrily, my uncle was not a horrible person!

"Stop it guys!" Alicia squeals unexpectedly. "Were eating **meat pie**!"


End file.
